


The 4th Dimension

by CraveThoseCrazySquares



Category: Flatland
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveThoseCrazySquares/pseuds/CraveThoseCrazySquares





	The 4th Dimension

"A Square..." "What?!" Said A Square. He ran over to his grandaughter. "You fakin cunt ass lil bitch. dont call my name unless theres a dick in ur butt, iirlll show you" 

 

brutal anal rape occurs 

 

girl explodes

 

perfection


End file.
